


twitch.tv/dreamwastaken

by amooniesong



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbating on Stream, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: Dream is speedrunning, George and Sapnap are on call with him. It's a good thing that Sapnap isn't harbouring feelings he hasn't voiced, and a good thing that Dream isn't making them impossible to ignore. Oh, he is? Well, that might be a problem...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 575





	twitch.tv/dreamwastaken

**Author's Note:**

> if you're in the dream team reading this no you aren't <3 don't yell at me on twitter the guys are fine with this sort of stuff being written about them so go find a new hobby

Dream was speedrunning on Twitch: something that wasn’t unusual for the young man, but something he hadn’t done for a while. With the man focused on his game it left Sapnap and George up to provide commentary and entertainment to the fifty four thousand people that had decided to watch. For Dream and Sapnap it was late in the afternoon, whereas for George it was late at night. He was conscious not to make too much noise and risk his family or his neighbours being disturbed as they slept, but his laughter was as infectious as usual. Sapnap was home alone and didn’t have to mind so much, but he still needed to watch his tongue. 

Neither his friends nor their fans knew of the thoughts he was having about Dream.

It wasn’t for the fans to know anyway, but he’d only recently managed to figure out in his own head how the thoughts he had about Dream tied into his feelings and he wasn’t ready to admit it to Dream - or even confide in George. It did mean that the pair continued to flirt like they always did, and while Sapnap would usually join in he couldn’t bring himself to, how was he supposed to joke about it when to him it was real? 

He found himself taking more of a backfoot than usual, putting it down to working on an assignment for school at the same time. It was easier than admitting the truth in front of… Now nearly fifty eight thousand people. Now didn’t really feel like the time for confessing. 

George was telling a story. Sapnap wasn’t entirely sure when he’d zoned out, but he zoned back in to hear Dream and George bickering away over one of their recent games of  _ Among Us _ .

“You vented right in front of me, I knew it was you!”

“You couldn’t have seen me, Dream! The lights were out!”

“Oh,  _ come on now _ .”

Oh,  _ there it was _ , the phrase that Dream just loved to use in arguments. His voice was low and sleepy anyway, combined with those words almost whispered into his microphone as he began to chuckle quietly… Sapnap felt something stirring in his stomach. It was a sensation he was used to, especially when Dream used  _ that voice _ , but it was normally easy enough to ignore or to deal with at a later time. Except the fact that Dream was saying it in front of so many people made it harder to ignore, and it made the feeling so much more intense. His mouth felt as if it were drying up and his palms were clammy as he shifted a little in his chair. He was at his desk, he  _ had  _ lube and tissues, he just needed to stay quiet. He could manage that, right?

“Sapnap, take a side.” 

George’s voice cut through his headset, and Sapnap cleared his throat to give himself a moment of pause before he answered.

“Dream’s side, obviously. You’re an idiot.” He said, and as Dream began to chuckle again at his response he realised that his sweatpants were becoming far too constraining. It would be over quickly, no one would know, and as George tried to defend his own point again he pulled the waistband of his pants down just enough for his already hard cock to spring out. As the air conditioned cool air of his apartment hit his skin he shivered and leaned over to pop open the bottle of lube. He forced himself to keep focused on the conversation at hand - just enough that if they needed his input he’d be able to respond in a vague enough way not to be caught out. 

Taking in a breath preemptively, Sapnap closed his right hand around his cock and exhaled slowly - away from his mic - as he got used to the sensation. Swallowing back the moan he’d usually let fall from his lips was a struggle, especially when his throat already felt so damn constricted, but he pushed through. It was so much harder to focus on the conversation that George and Dream were having with his fingers wrapped so tightly around himself, and he decided in that moment just to go as quickly as he could. That would be the best solution.

As he started to move his hand he bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes focusing on the screen that showed Dream’s gameplay before him. He  _ liked  _ being vocal, and with Dream heading into the Nether there had to be an opportunity to let out a moan or two without anything realising that he was otherwise occupied. He moved slowly as Dream travelled through the portal, his thumb moving over the tip of his cock to stimulate himself a little more.

“I can see the portal!” George said excitedly, and Dream’s vision moved around rapidly.

“What, where? Sapnap, can you see it?”

He hadn’t expected to hear Dream say his name, and the way he said it so hurriedly and  _ demanding _ had a shaky breath leave his lips. Maybe not enough for the fans to pick up on, but more than he should have done.

_ Fuck _ .

“N-no.” He stammered out, and Dream’s character stopped moving entirely for a moment. There was silence on the call, before the sound of typing on a keyboard and then a  _ ding  _ in Sapnap’s private messages. 

From Dream.

_ Dream: Are you doing what I think you’re doing?  _ _ 👀👀👀 _

_ Dream: I’m going to assume from the lack of response that you are. _

_ Dream: You don’t get to cum until I find a Fortress, understand? _

“Yes.” Sapnap said aloud, not bothering to let go and type out his answer. “I can see it, are you blind?”

“Maybe.” Dream replied, but there was an edge to his voice now. His smirk was audible, though Sapnap wanted nothing more than to see it rather than just leave it to his imagination. “Oh well, the run’s scuffed anyway.” 

And he exited out of the world. Which meant at least another four minutes until he went into the Nether - which meant  _ more than four minutes until Sapnap could cum _ . 

He didn’t bother trying to hold in his groan, instead bringing his free hand to his mouth to try and muffle the noise as much as possible. He realised, all this time, that he’d barely even moved his hand and that even without stimulation he could feel himself being driven wild: Dream was hundreds of miles away from him and yet he was entirely under his control.

As Sapnap watched the loading screen for a new world appear he didn’t move, he stayed quiet, he daren’t even risk removing his hands for fear that the change in pressure alone would be enough for another sound to leave his lips. As the chunks generated and Dream began to move and mutter to himself, Sapnap squeezed his fingers just a little tighter around his length and hummed quietly. 

“You’ve got this Dream!” George said, having not caught on to (or at least, not wanting to draw attention to) Sapnap’s actions. “Spawn in a village next to an abandoned portal, let’s go!”

“We  _ win  _ these!” Sapnap agreed, though his voice sounded strained. With nothing fruitful in the first seed he exited out and loaded up another world, delaying Sapnap’s orgasm by a minute again, at least. As his world loaded another message was typed out.

_ Dream: I never said to stop touching yourself. _

_ Dream: Keep going, don’t mute. _

Sapnap shifted, thinking his options through. He could do as he was told and try to keep quiet or…  _ Or he could play dirty _ . It was Dream’s stream, not his, and if Dream was so intent on him continuing to touch himself without muting and without orgasming… Well then  _ surely  _ Dream wouldn’t mind if he was a little bit more vocal. 

Beginning to move his hand slowly up and down his length again, feeling himself twitching as he experimented with the tightness of his hold, he sighed. The relief at being able to make at least some kind of noise was second to none, and he closed his eyes to just focus on the sounds of Dream’s voice as he settled for the seed he was on.

“Oh,  _ Dreeeeam _ .” George teased, and Dream snickered.

“This isn’t a Manhunt, you can’t  _ oh Dream  _ me.”

Sapnap swallowed, seizing the opportunity and squeezing himself tightly. “ _ Dream _ .” He moaned into his microphone, voice a little higher pitched than usual. While Dream laughed, knowing  _ exactly  _ what was going on, George reacted with playful disgust.

“Eugh, Sapnap it sounds like you’re--  _ Y’know _ .”

“On the crafting table?” He asked. Dream descended further into laughter at that, and Sapnap used the volume of his laughs to cover another soft moan as he began to pump his length faster. Tension was building quickly inside of him, he’d need to stop soon, but the mental image of being on his knees for Dream was too much to bear at that moment. He could imagine his hands running through his hair, pulling tightly and holding him in place while he fucked his throat raw. He thought of how well endowed Dream would be, how much it would  _ hurt  _ to speak the next day, and with the next stroke of his cock he felt precum leaking from his tip.

“Sapnap?” Dream asked, though there was a stern edge to the use of his name. In an instant, Sapnap removed his hand from himself and instead gripped the arms of his chair. Fuck, this was going to be  _ so much harder  _ than he’d expected it to be. Already his cock was twitching, aching for more, and he forced himself to ignore his own need.

“Yes,  _ Dreamie poo? _ ”

“You’re such an idiot.” Dream chuckled. “George was saying that if I get the world record on stream today we should all meet up.”

Oh God,  _ meeting up _ . Dream didn’t seem repulsed even though he knew what was going on and that started an awful lot more thoughts in his mind. Maybe Dream felt the same way, maybe if they met up in person the hand around his cock could be Dream - or maybe Dream would let  _ him  _ be in charge. He could  imagine the sound of Dream whining beneath him, soft moans falling from his lips,  _ begging  _ to be allowed to cum as he fucked him from behind. The idea of being the reason that Dream lost the tough front he put up and became completely undone turned him on more than he could imagine, and without even touching himself he could feel his cock throbbing. A single touch would put him over the edge, but he wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to cum. He moaned, closing his eyes and straining to remain composed. 

“What was that, Sapnap?” 

He could hear the grin in his voice, that stupid  _ cocky  _ bastard was enjoying this way too much, and as he continued to play, Sapnap forced himself to answer.

“I  _ said _ , I’m packing my things now. My case was on a high shelf, had to stretch to grab it.”

“Mm.” Dream hummed to himself, the noise absolutely intoxicating to Sapnap. “I’m  _ sure  _ you’re packing.”

“Dream!” George spluttered, picking up the double meaning of his words. “You can’t say that on stream!”

“What? He’s just packing his stuff to come meet me. Right, Sapnap?”

“Yup.” He replied, popping the end of the word and groaning as he shifted in his seat again. “I want to visit! Can I cum?”

“Oh my  _ God _ .” George exhaled, but Dream understood the question.

“Nope,  _ you know the rules _ .”

Feeling his breath hitching in his throat, Sapnap muted his mic before letting himself groan loudly. He needed a minute to calm himself, to try and calm down and move back from his edge. If Dream kept teasing him like this then he was going to have absolutely no control over himself and would climax whether he wanted to or not. He licked his lips, breathing heavily for several seconds while he felt the heat inside him begin to die down. He knew the moment he heard Dream’s voice again it wouldn’t take much more effort to get back to the edge, and he contemplated just  _ breaking  _ the rules anyway. What was Dream going to do? Punish him? He was nearly a thousand miles away, he couldn’t  _ do  _ anything.

_ Dream: Unmute. You can cum if you have to, but we’re talking about this later. You disobeyed me. _

That was all he needed to see. Unmuting his microphone he wrapped his hand around his reddening length and felt immediate relief at the contact. He sighed, his shoulders fell, and his hand started to move hurriedly.

“Sapnap, you’re back!” George said cheerfully.

“Sorry, had to grab a drink.” He lied, clearing his throat to hide a low moan as he looked back to the screen. Dream might have told him that he could cum now, but he was building a Nether portal and he’d wait just long enough for him to arrive in the Nether. At least he could keep  _ that much  _ of his promise.

Precum oozed from the tip of his dick, mixing with the lube on his hand as his hips began to try and buck away from the leather beneath him. He wouldn’t last much longer, and as Dream ignited the portal he brought his free hand back to his face. He bit into his palm to muffle himself, knowing damn well that his breathing would be picked up by the microphone, and as the loading screen appeared he felt his orgasm approaching quickly. He squeezed his hand tighter around himself, daring to let his eyes flit down to the viewer count.

_ Fifty seven thousand, eight hundred and thirty two people were about to hear him orgasm _ .

“God  _ dammit! _ ” Dream yelled. He’d spawned in a soul sand valley, by far his least favourite biome in the Nether, and Sapnap used his frustration as a disguise.

With a low, guttural moan he came. He leaned back into his chair, hand still moving along his cock hurriedly throughout his orgasm as cum spurted out from him - most landing on his shirt but some managing to hit his desk and his microphone. He liked to imagine that it was Dream’s face he’d cum all over, covering him. He’d call him a whore, a pet, ask him if he  _ liked  _ being treated this way. If he liked it when he was on his knees and told exactly what to do.

As he stopped moving his hand he reopened his eyes, looking towards his set up in a daze. He could clean up now, he  _ should  _ clean up now, but Dream had told him to cum when he entered a Fortress and even though he’d already cum once, he was  _ certain  _ that he could do it again if Dream wanted him to.

It wasn’t the only promise made during the stream. Dream set a new world record - just - and Sapnap swallowed. Earlier it had been so easy to break the rules, but now the three of them were going to be meeting up, and Dream made it  _ very  _ clear that Sapnap ought to expect a punishment.

  
Despite the way that  _ punishment  _ had been presented as a threat, Sapnap found that he couldn’t wait to discover what was in store.

**Author's Note:**

> oop more smut, fun! hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
